elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Soryk Valchion
"The sun begins to rise now. My hands show no signs of my deeds, however I still feel the tingle of another’s blood upon my fingertips. A shudder of anxiety climbs my spine, the way a ranger would the side of Blackrock Mountain, assuming one ever had a reason to. I do not need a mirror to know my eyes sparkle with glee." —— An excerpt from Soryk's personal journal. Background Information The Days Before Soryk was born and raised in Quel’Thalas, into the House Valchion, a lone son with his mother, Aiom, and his father, Seridor. After the fall of Anasterian Sunstrider and the final attack by the Scourge and Arthas Menethil, Anasterian’s son, Kael’thas, took his surviving people beneath his wings and proclaimed them to no longer be High Elves, but rather Blood Elves in honor of their fallen comrades. Although a young man of impeccable tutelage and impressive nobility within his lineage, Soryk showed signs of extreme apathy and beneath that, an excruciating rage, likely a result of the downright terrifying incestuous antics of his mother, among other things. When Kael’thas found himself in Outland for investigation, Seridor took arms as one of his guardians, left his family behind, and placed Soryk as the outstanding authority for House Valchion. His mother pressed him as social status demanded it, to take a wife, something he held absolutely no interest in. It was deemed his responsibility to ensure their survival in both financial and class hierarchy natures. Seridor, however, left more than ample funding to provide both Aiom and Soryk with the luxuries of life that many didn’t have, especially given the great loss that the Blood Elves had suffered. Soryk, not gifted with either of the abilities his parents held, and not infected by the magic source of Fel, took the selfish approach to his life. He chose to define himself as a charming rogue, seeking to line his own pockets with gold. It was in his midst for personal glory and power that he met Ei`riya D’Aubigné, a dark-haired magistrix who grew to become his confidant and later, his wife—a move initially performed by Soryk for the sake of saving face. His appearance of prosperity crumbled when at the request of his wife, they paid a visit to the provinces south of Quel’Thalas, utterly destroyed by the Scourge and still suffering the damages that had been caused in those prior years. At the cost of her own life, she dove in to protect him from an ambush of humans and it was Soryk’s dagger that had impaled her. Losing his wife by his hands and stained eternally by her blood, he returned home to find his father, whom he’d convinced himself had been dead shortly after his entrance into Outland. He voluntarily removed himself from his family, consumed by his utter hatred for humans and the Alliance they had affiliated themselves with. In an effort to quell it and the mourning he felt for his beloved Ei`riya, Soryk took it upon himself to travel across the Eastern Kingdoms. The Days After Over the course of one year according to the Alliance calendar, his malice for the world as a whole took its toll upon him and he sank into the abyss known as madness and insanity. When he returned to Quel’Thalas, his dream was realized. He would create an empire, become a god, and take his revenge upon the world before creating one that fit ‘perfection’ within his eyes. Under the belief that he was chosen by the Supreme Beings—as he held no faith in the Sunwell or in Kael’thas—he set out with his plan, snagging an inquisitive young priestess by the name of Krysinna to do his bidding. It began with a simple murder and a covering of his tracks before he held her firmly within his grasp and sought after additional disciples who would truly be as loyal and committed to him as she was. He turned his sights onto an ambitious woman, not entirely unlike him. Até Alexemia, a thief with no social grace and an etiquette that made him want to wretch his innards. Believing she would know no better than to support his inconspicuous cause, he chased her down and in an attempt to gain her trust, fell into a mercenary group known as the Grey Wolves. Easily charming his way into the respects of their leader, Soryk became a task leader beneath Phibrizo Damascus Fairborne, the man not only in charge of delegating responsibility, but also the father and caretaker of Atê. In time, Atê showed herself to be more than simply a creature of convenience and expendable, and with outside interference, Soryk and Atê fell in a rather unorthodox love. With the blessings of Phibrizo, Soryk asked for her hand and it was deemed that a year later, they would be wed. Unfortunately, that never came to pass. In his investigation of the Ashenvale forest on the continent of Kalimdor, he fell to an Alliance ambush and was presumed dead for two years. In actuality, he was nurtured back to health by a kind pair of Kal’dorei (Night Elves), and sent along his way. Unsure if he could ever face Atê or Phibrizo again, he avoided the Eastern Kingdoms until he knew he could return and be able to live with the notion that he was a passed man. A drifter of sorts, he finally made his comeback to the peninsula of Booty Bay, a neutral point at which the Alliance and the Horde could mingle freely on the grounds that all physical banter was placed at a halt. Atê had since, become a barmaid for the tavern, and the reunion with her former fiancé, made for an awkward moment. Soryk expressed little interest at first, of resuming their relationship and instead, found himself at her side as a guardian of sorts, until he was convinced by her cousin, Ahzizel Fairborne, to take her hand once more. Again, with the blessings of the retired Phibrizo, and of the rest of her family, Soryk made a public proposal to all of Silvermoon City. Elegante The Arrival Soryk, uncharacteristically, was looking forward to his wedding. After years of torment, inner struggles, and an empire dream that had yet to be truly realized, he was going to tie things off and do what was appropriate, to make a wife out of Atê Alexemia. He still wrapped his mind around the thought of offspring, which was something he utterly dreaded, but had taken a step in the proper direction for ensuring her happiness and their prosperity, with the blessing of his family and hers. Unfortunately, he never held the chance to participate in that wedding. Although he'd procured for his beautiful fiance a ring of extravagant beauty, his journeying took him through dangerous waters and situations. It was in his trek for Ahzizel Fairborne for the fitting of his clothing that he was plucked from Azeroth and drawn onto the ship of no return. The Present His inability to return to Atê or the life he knew has made him cold, cruel, and dancing along the edge of the insanity he often attempts to hide beneath the clever ruse of charisma. He shows himself as rude, as cocky, as irritating, and obnoxious, when truly he is not in such a form. This behavior, however, may very well seal his fate, being incapable of persuading anyone to become an ally, or potentially charming the females aboard. For as long as he will remain on the ship, he seems to believe a type of conquest is called for, and he has every plan of starting his empire--no matter where he may be located. Soryk's Relationships [Updated: '''08/31/2009'. 'X' is the meter. The more the merrier. Minimum is one, maximum is five.]'' xxxx Atê Alexemia -xxxxx Brynhildr Dottir -xxxxx Kage xx Kevas x Kiaran Whitehoof xxx Mikaela Banes -x Mimmi Kopanski x Moai Elegante Timeline August 2009 ☆ 08/21 → "Damn gnomish engineering!" :Kevas • Kage • Kiaran • Brynhildr • Mikaela ☆ 08/22 → "What mindless drabble." :Mimmi ☆ 08/22 → "ELF. ELF!! I knew it!!" :Moai ☆ 08/23 → "Guess he really is gone." :Mikaela ☆ 08/24 → Mikaela dies. {First} :Mikaela ☆ 08/24 → Mimmi dies. :Mimmi ☆ 08/24 → "I come here. Loads of people die." :Kevas • Lily • Kiaran ☆ 08/27 → "She's a human...?!" :Mikaela / brings her her boots. ☆ 08/28 → "Just what we need. More idiots aboard the ship." :Atê ☆ 08/28 → "Are you Alliance?" :Ter'thelas ☆ 08/29 → "Jus' how many elves dere be fi dis ship?" :Moai ☆ 08/29 → "Gods damn it; I'm going to the tavern." :Kevas • Moai ☆ 08/31 → "I hope you can forgive my frustration." :Atê // takes her to the bazaar and the buffet. Points of Interest ☆ It is for Ruin :The storyline of Soryk's beginning life. It includes his marriage to Ei`riya D'Aubigné and her death, two things that Soryk will rarely speak of voluntarily. but good. ☆ I Wound for Love :The journal dictating Soryk's life after Ei`riya's death. It includes Krysinna, the murders he pulled off, and parts of Atê's entrance into his life. He carries this on him at all times, as a means of not letting anyone have this information. It, however, in its physical form is missing a few pages that were taken by Silvermoon's Registry in order to incriminate Soryk for potentially becoming a threat to the city's safety and solace. incomplete, but good. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:WoW